Turning the Tables
by Jasna-chan
Summary: Sango groping Miroku? Who would've thought... Well that's what happens when our loveable taijiya and houshi switch bodies. And the only hint to the cure is 'to become one...' (Rated R for language and lemons in later chapters) MS, IK later..
1. Mixup

Jasna-chan Turning the Tables Chapter One: Mix-up  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, yea, if I owned Inuyasha, then I would be sitting in a studio, making some episodes about this, not sitting at home in my room, wearing my pjs, typing this up!  
  
Key:  
  
'*This is the mysterious voice in Sango's and Miroku's head*' 'This is someone thinking' (This is me talking)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha howled as a giant dragon-youkai lunged at Kagome. Kagome turned to see the hideous beast right when Inuyasha snatched her just in time. As they softly landed, they looked back to where they were just at, a gigantic hole replacing the lush grass of the forest on the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Arigatou, Inuyasha!"  
  
She embraced him as a slight hue of pink emerged on the hanyou's face. 'Anything for you, Kagome.' he automatically thought. He shook his head. "Keh, no big deal, baka."  
  
Kagome just smiled knowingly. 'You are so shy Inuyasha.'  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. 'Why is she smiling? Feh, what an idiot.' Inuyasha gently laid her on the soft earth as he leapt into the air, Tessaiga at hand, easily slicing the dragon-youkai in half.  
  
Just another ordinary battle.or was it? (dun dun dun..)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Miroku and Sango were dealing with problems of their own. A giant spider-youkai, apparently a very strange one with unusual powers, was in the midst before them. Miroku smirked as he started to unravel his prayer beads on his right hand.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled. "Wait!"  
  
Miroku was confused. "Eh?"  
  
"That youkai has venomous poison in it, very similar and powerful as to Naraku's evil insects," she implied. "I can tell by those strange markings on its back."  
  
Trusting his companion, Miroku nodded, covered up his kazaana, and stood back in his battling stance, gripping his staff. "We'll just have to use physical force then!" As he saw Sango nod in agreement, a corkscrew of purple and black haze in the youkai's eyes seemed to mesmerize the two. Miroku, instantly sensing what was happening, quickly shook his head clear, breaking the memorization. He turned worriedly towards the taijiya, who was still charmed by the youkai's beady eyes. "Sango! Snap out of it!" He flew over to her side, gripping her shoulders and shaking her awake.  
  
"Wha." She blinked slowly and scratched her head.  
  
"That youkai must also have some evil power emitting in itself to take control of our minds, Sango. We mustn't look directly at its eyes."  
  
The young taijiya nodded dumbfoundedly, still feeling a little hazy from recently being hypnotized.  
  
Miroku, still concerned, laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Sango, daijoubu?" Suddenly, sensing the danger blowing at them, the houshi raised his staff stiffly in the air, just blocking one of the youkai's long legs intended for Sango. "Sango!"  
  
Snapping wide-awake by his distress call, Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. "Houshi-sama!" She leaned back and skillfully launched the huge boomerang at the spider's legs, slicing it with ease. Satisfied, she turned to Miroku. "Gomen, I was still a little woozy from its last att-" She then abruptly leapt away, a trail of dark energy replacing where she had past stepped.  
  
"Sango, its fine. Just pay attention, please!" Miroku shrieked, a few feet away from her.  
  
'Gah! Pay attention baka!' Sango smacked her head as she and Miroku simultaneously leapt up to attack the spider's head. They were both unexpectedly knocked back to the ground next to each other with such great force; it had both temporarily knocked them unconscious for a few seconds. But that's all the time in the world the youkai needed, for it charged up its black and purple eyes, and just as a blast of dark energy was about to smash into the two, Miroku suddenly awoke and started spinning the energy away from them with his staff. However, still hazed from unconsciousness, he could not spin fast enough, and a portion of the dark energy spun into their heads, knocking Miroku back into slumber and Sango to an even deeper sleep. Nevertheless, just a split-second before totally losing consciousness, a strange voice emitted Miroku's and Sango's head: '*The only way is to become one...*'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: What did you think? Not bad for a first-time fic-writer, ne? C'mon, gimme a break here... Heh, hope you like it so far though. Thanx for reading!! I promise the story will get better as it progresses. Promise! 


	2. Surprise

Jasna-chan Turning the Tables Chapter Two: Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Argh, now I know why all those fic writers are so damn frustrated with typing this over and over again.and this is only the second time for me! LOL *cough* ahem, anyways, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, Takahashi- san does though ^^ Lovez!  
  
Key:  
  
'*This is the mysterious voice in Sango's and Miroku's head*' 'This is someone thinking' (This is me talking)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Keh, that little weakling of a youkai was no problem at all!" Inuyasha proudly marched back to Kagome, Tessaiga transforming back into its old self and his ol' trademarked smirk planting on his face. (Kawaii!!! ^.^) Kagome was just about to open her mouth when they heard a distant blast. She turned towards the sound.  
  
"Keh, 'bout time those two finished that other one.." Inuyasha mumbled, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Iiee! Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome shrieked, ignoring Inuyasha's remark. She dashed towards her friends as Inuyasha turned to see what caused the young miko's distress.  
  
"Kuso! No way!" Inuyasha yelled as he realized what had happened to his companions. He quickly ran after Kagome, picked her up, and sprinted towards their vulnerable friends. 'Damn, why couldn't they kill the stupid thing?! Probably that Bouzo's distracting Sango again with his usual antics.' Once they reached them, Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha and rushed over to the pair while he was left to finish the spider-youkai.  
  
"No, no no this cannot be happening!" Kagome tried to shake the two awake. "Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Wake up! Please! Please..." Her cheeks became salty full of tears as a river of them poured out of her eyes. 'No no.. They can't die. No way. They'd never give up! Besides. there's not much blood? But. how can that be?' She then noticed a small, black and purple swirl of energy disappear off of their foreheads. Her eyes grew wide and she rubbed them with her wet hands. 'I'm hallucinating... Right? Or maybe.' She shook her head clear and felt each of their foreheads with the back of her palm. 'Warm, ha.I KNEW they wouldn't die on us now!' She smiled and dragged, or at least, tried, to drag them away from the current feud between Inuyasha and the youkai, only managing to carry them about a few feet away. 'Face it Kagome, you're just not as strong as the others.' Her shoulders slumped, and she just sat with the two, keeping an eye on them until Inuyasha finished the job.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Breathing harshly after continuous, yet futile, attacks, Inuyasha unexpectedly noticed the soup of purple and black swirls concocting in its eyes. Feeling the memorization coming on, he shook his head. 'No wonder those two must've had a hard time with this shit, its damn eyes are probably doing the trick!' "Keh, annoying spider!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged once more at the spider youkai, aiming right for its heart. An agonizing moan from the spider escaped its mouth as it shook the earth while plunging to the ground. Inuyasha landed, breathing heavily. 'Damn, it was even hard for ME to emit a scratch on that thing!' He then searched for the others, his eyes falling upon a familiar, young girl wearing a green and white school uniform and two figures lying peacefully beside her. 'There they are!' He ran quickly towards them. "Kagome, daijoubu?"  
  
"Un(yes)," Kagome replied, "and the other two seem to be unconscious, yet they look ok to me. But the weirdest thing happened, Inuyasha."  
  
"Eh?" An eyebrow rose.  
  
"Well, I thought I saw a spiral of black and purple. something... disappearing into their foreheads.. It was pretty weird..."  
  
"Black and purple?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit! They must've gotten hit with the dark energy from that craphead's eyes!"  
  
"Dark... energy?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Dark energy manipulates your mind, Kagome. The one who is struck with it can then be controlled by the emitter, which can then only mess up the person's mind. Not really 'control' it, per say, but mess it up. It can also cause instant death, determining on the force and strength of it. With the loudness of that blast we heard earlier, I'm guessing that ass of a youkai was trying to cause instant death. But somehow, the two managed to survive it. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Eh." she stuttered doubtedly. Bewildered, Kagome's lips trembled. "I-, Is there a cure?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Well, I think. not sure. but.I think each emitter has its own way of having its own dark energy cured. Examples would be, like.uh.um.." Inuyasha looked deep into his head, but found nothing. What a surprise.  
  
"Eh, maybe Kaede-baachan knows, ne?"  
  
"Erm, well, she's the one that told me about it.Yeah, we better go find her."  
  
"Alright, I'll get these two on your back." Kagome slowly tried to lift Miroku's body up, her teeth gritting.  
  
"You need help?" Inuyasha grabbed one of Miroku's arms and swiftly, yet gently, swung him over his right shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can do this!" Her stubbornness starting to overtake her, Kagome quickly reached for Sango's body.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you to accidentally hurt them!" Inuyasha almost silently muttered to himself, "or yourself." He swiftly clutched one of Sango's arms away from Kagome's reach.  
  
"What? What'd you say?" Kagome was confused.  
  
Inuyasha reddened and turned away. "No-nothing! I didn't say anything!" He speedily swung Sango's body over his left shoulder with just the same amount of gentleness and ease as with Miroku's. 'Shut up Inuyasha! Damnit!' "Erm, we better get going!" Inuyasha suddenly quickened his pace towards the direction of Kaede's village, trying as best as he could to avoid Kagome's stares.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"OoOoo." Sango slowly awoke, rubbing her forehead. 'Kami..what the hell happened.' She opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a futon in Kaede's hut. "Ahh." She propped up, rubbing her eyes clear, but notices a tiny rattle as she lifts her arms up. 'Eh? Prayer beads? These look like Miroku's. But... hey. why's my hand wrapped like this... kinda like.' She turned to the person sleeping next to her. 'WHAT THE HELL?! That's me! But... how can that be.'  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Heh, I know it's been a bit dreary so far, but the good stuff starts on the next chapter, promise! 


	3. Kodak Moment

Jasna-chan Turning the Tables Chapter 3: Kodak Moment  
  
buA/N: I have to warn you now, this is going to get VERY confusing. So I suggest you read the second half of this chapter VERY slowly and the directions right below VERY carefully./b/u  
  
bNote: when Sango/Miroku's names have a * next to them, then it means it is referring to their bodies, or should I say, who Kagome, Inuyasha, etc. THINK they are talking to. Example: "*Sango(referring to Sango's body, and Miroku is in her body), what were you thinking?!" Kagome yelled. Sango(actual Sango, not her body) stared hopefully at Miroku(actual Miroku, not his body) for him to say something sensible./b  
  
Disclaimer: Let's put this simply, I do not own Inuyasha the end ahaha I'm through with this stupid disclaimer why am I still typing this is a run-on sentence and yet my fingers keep typing stoppp  
  
Key:  
  
'*This is the mysterious voice in Sango's and Miroku's head*' 'This is someone thinking' (This is me talking)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango hurriedly climbed out of her futon and shoved her "other self" awake. "Hey, hey, wake up!" Whoever the hell you are, wake up!"  
  
"Ooh." Sango's body slowly blinked its eyes open, one hand rubbing its forehead, the other, making its way up.  
  
Anger fueled inside of Sango. One name came to mind. 'Miroku.' Sango clenched her(er, Miroku's body's) fists. "Hentai!" SMACK!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
".and when we arrived, they were already knocked out. According to Kagome, shortly afterwards, she saw a small portion of the dark energy still sinking into their foreheads." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome, is this true?"  
  
"Un, Kaede-baachan." Kagome bowed her head in sadness. "Do you know a way to cure them?"  
  
Kaede sat there, thinking.For a little too long. Possibly silence for over 2 minutes. Inuyasha's impatience finally kicked in. He stood up. "Damnit Kaede-baba we don't have all day--!"  
  
"INUYASHA OSUWARI!"  
  
"Kuso-!" Inuyasha's face met the floor in matter of milliseconds.  
  
"Baka." Kaede mumbled quietly and shook her head.  
  
"I heard that." Inuyasha mumbled through the ground, trying to straighten his back. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
'Those two act like an old married couple.' Kaede sighed. "Well, honestly, to tell you the truth, the only cure lies deep within those two. There have been many stories and myths saying that those who have been cured from this curse have foreseen the cure of it through a vision from Kami himself, or through a mysterious dream of some sort. A few cases have even stated that a mysterious voice inside their heads randomly appeared and gave them hints on how to cure themselves. Very complicated."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome stared at the hanyou. ".You said-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "I said 'I THINK' it had to do with a unique cure connected with the emitter, baka! Why don't you ever listen?!"  
  
Kagome was just about to say the word when they heard Miroku's voice in the other room, yelling, "Hey, hey, wake up! Whoever the hell you are, wake up!"  
  
'They're awake!' (everyone) Everyone ran into the room, just in time to see.Sango groping Miroku?! O_O  
  
"Hentai!" Sango(in Miroku's body and voice ^^) made a clean smack at Miroku(in Sango's body. OMG I'm bagging up right here. Just picture this LOL)  
  
"*MIROKU?!" - dumbstruck Inuyasha "*SANGO-CHAN?!" - wide-eyed Kagome "WHAT THE HELL?!" - Kaede about to have a heart-attack, literally.  
  
(all 3 saying that at the same time. o god have mercy lol)  
  
Miroku and Sango just then realized they had an 'audience' for the 'show.' Both of them turned around slowly, shocked, appalled, not knowing themselves what the hell just happened.  
  
'Holy shit that did not look right at all!' Sango sat, wide-eyed, staring at their 'audience,' didn't care at all, no, preferred, that at that moment, if someone would just kill her right then and there. (Meanwhile. in Miroku's little mind. ^evil grin^)  
  
'The hell, they're staring at us like I've never groped Sango before.' Miroku wondered. He silently chuckled to himself.  
  
Sango, sweat dropping, anime style, (^^.) stuttered, "We, we can explain."  
  
Miroku, not hearing what Sango was trying to say, blurted out, "What, have you still not gotten used to me groping her yet?" (note: remember, he's still in Sango's body ^^ this is so hilarious)  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.or her ears.for that matter. "*Sa--, *Sango--, *Sango-chan. *Miro--, *Miroku-sama."  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn. "WHAT have you two been doing here while we left you two alone?!" 'They couldn't have. O_O Gah. it's a possibility with THAT *houshi.' Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
Miroku, still confused, kept thinking. Then, he realized something. 'Wait a minute, when I groped Sango. her ass. it felt. different. I KNOW that wasn't HER ass I groped. but.' His eyes grew wide as he realized the truth. "I'M IN SA-" A voice cut him off. '*Don't let anyone know this but you and the other being you have switched bodies with or you will NEVER be cured!*' (Also occurring in Sango's mind.)  
  
Sango reflexively covered Miroku's mouth( er, yea you know what I'm gonna say). "Who... who are you?!" She whispered quietly. '*That information may not be revealed, my lady. I will appear in both of your minds later on.*' "Wha. when is 'later'?!" No response. 'Kuso!' Sango stared into Miroku's eyes, giving him that just-shut-up-and-just-play-it-cool-we'll- discuss-it-later look.  
  
Miroku raised and eyebrow in suspicion, then nodded.  
  
"Wha, What were you gonna say, *Sango?" Inuyasha asked, staring at Miroku.  
  
"Uh.." Miroku was speechless. 'Damn this is so weird.them calling me Sango.and vice versa.' He scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Um, we have to talk, see you guys later!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him out of the awkward scene. They both started heading towards a very deep and secluded area into Inuyasha's Forest, FAR away from Kaede's village.  
  
"Where." huff, "are we." puff, "going?" Miroku's mind was racing and spinning as the two sprinted away, Sango leading the way.  
  
"I." huff, "know this place."  
  
They kept on going for a few more minutes, Miroku realizing how deep in the forest they were going. 'I hope she knows where she's leading us.' He turned around to gaze at her. 'This is just too weird seeing my own body running on its own.Er, in Sango's control I should say. Still, weird nonetheless.'  
  
They started slowing down to a brisk walk, passing by the tall trees and flourishing bushes rich of life growing about. Sango sighed. 'Haven't been here in so long. Now I remember how peaceful it is in this place.' She then stopped dead in her tracks and covered Miroku's eyes.  
  
"Hey! The hell are you thinking, woman? Err.kinda woman."  
  
"Eh, yea.speaking of which, we have to talk about that. anyways, we're here!" Sango slowly pushed Miroku forward and uncovered his eyes again.  
  
Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked his eyes twice. "Sugoi." A private little field fenced in by sturdy trees stood before him. A small brook sang its melody of streaming water as it symphonized with the petite river rocks lying in its bed. Birds hummed along in the background of it all with a few streaks of light from the sun making its way through the thick trees. "This.this is." He was thunderstruck with the sudden beauty of it all.  
  
Sango deeply breathed in the fresh air of the forest. "I knew you'd like it. It's just a place where Kohaku and I used to play at privately when we were younger. Though I haven't gotten around to coming here recently..." She sighed depressingly, but then perked back up again. "It's a great place though!" She smiled back at Miroku. 'Damnit I forgot we switched bodies again! Shit.well I'm not gonna be staring into HIS beautiful eyes for awhile. Just MY dull eyes I guess.' She slumped her shoulders and walked over to a log to rest on.  
  
Miroku slowly followed behind and sat next to her, dismayed. "What.why are you sad? I'd think you'd be angry instead."  
  
Sango snapped awake from her weariness. "Eh, I dunno." She tried to sort out her feelings. "I guessed I'm feeling a little mixed.you know, from everything."  
  
Miroku frowned at the sight of his Sango suffering. He laid a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this. I promise."  
  
Sango looked up hopefully at him, tears forming in her eyes, half because of what happened, and half because of how sweet he was acting towards her. "You sure?"  
  
Miroku smiled confidently. "Positive." 'I hope.' Miroku thought deeply. "Hey. can you remember what happened before you were knocked out? I thought I heard this voice."  
  
Sango perked up. "So did I! It said something like.'the only way is to become one.' or something."  
  
Miroku thought hard. "Hai.something like that.And the same voice told me that no one else could know about this except you and me. You covered my mouth before I could blurt out.well you know.so I'm guessing you heard it too, right?"  
  
The taijiya laughed uneasily. "Heh, yeah. That voice sounds so creepy.like." She tried to think of the right word to say. ".I dunno, words can't describe it I guess."  
  
'Just like your beauty, my love.' Miroku smiled. 'Heh, well I'm not too bad myself!' He thought as he stared into her eyes, realizing he was actually staring at his own body still.  
  
"How could you be smiling at something like that?"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Eh, nothing! I guess that dark energy crap is kicking in, ne?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'Probably something perverted.' "Whatever." There was silence for a few minutes, both in deep thought. Sango suddenly broke the silence. "Hey, speaking of which. My father taught me about dark energy and the whole mind manipulating business. That's obviously the reason why we switched bodies. But the thing I don't get is HOW. I mean, normally, dark energy just makes you go crazy, not make you switch bodies with someone.or are WE going crazy here?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Nah, I doubt it. You could easily tell what those three were thinking when I uh.made my move in your body.to my body." The houshi blushed. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Hey, no wonder you're ass felt different!" He accidentally blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth, but the words had already slipped off his tongue. 'Did I say that out loud?!' He smacked his head and tensed for the 'storm' to hit.  
  
"IS THAT HOW YOU REALIZED WE SWITCHED?!!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Likey? Yea, the chapters are getting longer. This was actually about 9 pages long and still going! So then I thought, 'This is just too long." So I broke it up into this one and then chapter 4. Hope the switching of the bodies and all wasn't too confusing though eheh. I tried to make it as clear as could be. Well, anyways, thanx for reading so far! Next chapter's comin up! 


	4. A Way With Words

Jasna-chan Turning the Tables Chapter 4: A Way With Words  
  
A/N: *skips around* You're still here! *hugs* Well, hope you like this chapter, took awhile to think up.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, nor are any of the other characters here. They all belong to the incredible Takahashi-san. Though the voice in Sango and Miroku's minds IS mine. ^_^  
  
Key:  
  
'*This is the mysterious voice in Sango's and Miroku's head*' 'This is someone thinking' (This is me talking)  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"IS THAT HOW YOU REALIZED WE SWITCHED?!!!" Sango was just about to flatten his face when THE voice abruptly came back. '*I see you two are acting as normal as ever.*'  
  
"Eh?" Both of their heads popped up.  
  
'*So, how are you two so far?*' "The hell that's all you're saying to us after what happened?!" Miroku's fists clenched.  
  
"Yeah now my friends think of ME as the lecher of the group!" Sango growled.  
  
"Hey, now, what's wrong with that?" Miroku added slyly. Sango slapped him on the arm. '*Calm it down you two, I was just trying to lighten things up a bit.*' A sigh came out of the voice. '*Well, anyways, I bet you two are wondering WHY you switched with the other.*' The couple nodded in unison. Knowing they got the message, the voice went on. '*I will explain. As you both know, dark energy is known to just make you go crazy and insane. Nothing more. Well, when you, monk, were trying to protect yourself and the young mistress here, remember you were spinning your staff so that you could re-direct the dark energy away? That sorta.putting into lighter terms.messed it up a bit. After doing so, some of the 'messed-up' energy ricocheted into each of your heads, knocking both of you unconscious at the same time, thus, the effects of the dark energy screwed up and switched both of your minds into the other's body.*'  
  
"O0O0oo." they both said at the same time.  
  
'*Exactly. Now remember, you mustn't let any other being know of this, or even myself. I cannot explain why, though. If anyone does, however, you both will suffer greatly, whether indirectly or directly, and whether physically or emotionally. This is your final warning. *'  
  
"But exactly WHAT would happen if someone DID find out?" Sango pondered.  
  
'*I will only give you a sneak peak of it. How's that sound?*' But before they could respond, a flash blinded the two. They both gasped.  
  
(Scene: )  
  
Sango's hand started pulsing. "Wha, what's happening?" She stared down at it, prayer beads rattling, then suddenly, fell off. Fear and shock wrote all over her face as the kazaana started to widen. And widen. And widen. "Miroku!!" She yelled as the ground below her was sucked in, and then, herself. Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No! No Sango you cannot leave me!!"  
  
.a huge crater was embedded in the earth.  
  
(End Scene)  
  
Both trembled in horror. They stared deeply into the abyss of their eyes. Terror and anxiousness was easily seen through the two.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
They both embraced each other tightly, not even dreaming of letting go. His kimono dampening from her tears, Miroku suddenly realized something. "Hey, you called me Miroku."  
  
Sango sniffled. "O, go-" sniffle, "gomen ne, Houshi-sama. I didn't realize- "  
  
"No, no, I like it better." He smiled weakly at her, and they cuddled closer. Then a thought struck both of their minds. 'I have to confess.before its too late.' But the voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
'*Remember, that was only PART of what would happen if. you know. Anyways,, that's all for now.*'  
  
Miroku protested. "But wait, you never told us how to cure this abnormal curse that has plagued us!" '*I already gave you all the information you need. Think back.*' "But-!" The voice was gone.  
  
"What did it mean, 'think back,' Miroku?"  
  
The monk tried to sort out all the information. "Hmm.I'm thinking it was referring to that odd message we received right before we got knocked out."  
  
"O, you mean the 'the only way is to become one' crap?"  
  
"Hai, I'm pretty sure. There's nothing else I could think of that he might be referring to. what could he have meant when he said that? How the hell are we supposed to become 'one' when we're two different people?!" Both of them were stumped and bemused.  
  
Sango yawned. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" She leaned on his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"But, we have to figure this out Sango, as quickly as possible. You never know what the others might be think-" He suddenly heard a deep breathing pattern, in and out. He turned to Sango. 'O.she's asleep. Well, it HAS been a long day, hasn't it? He smiled. Even in my body, she still seems to. mesmerize me in how peaceful she is. well, when she's asleep.' He chuckled at the thought, slowly positioning himself more comfortably so as not to arouse the young girl with him, and gradually, relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Wha, What were you gonna say, *Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh.." Miroku was speechless. He scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Um, we have to talk, see you guys later!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled them out of the awkward scene.  
  
"What has gotten into those two?!" Kagome still could not believe what she just saw.  
  
"Keh, maybe the dark energy screwed up their heads and now they're acting like each other?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha, how can you joke about such a thing at a time like this?!"  
  
"You know, the baka may actually be right." Kaede wondered.  
  
"NANI?!" They emphasized in unison.  
  
"Just a thought.well I'm tired, think I'll go take a nap." And with that, Kaede just, left.  
  
"How can she just say that out of the blue after all this has happened." Kagome questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she's just weird like that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual position, legs crossed and arms enveloped in his sleeves.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome sat beside him, rubbing her fingers on one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha started to lean into her touch. 'Kagome.' "Huh."  
  
She didn't notice it, so she just laid her hand back to her lap. "You think we should go after those two? I mean, what if they do something stupid?"  
  
"Feh, don't worry about it. They'll live, I assure you." He laid his hand over hers and patted it gently, not really realizing what he was doing. "You know, it would have been awsome if you had that clicky thing with you at the time..." He snickered at the thought.  
  
"What, you mean my camera?" Kagome nudged Inuyasha'a shoulder and smiled evilly. '*Sango-chan would have probably killed me right there. Ha!'  
  
"Yeah whatever you call it... The best blackmail..." He smiled as a yawn escaped his mouth. "Mmm I can see how Kaede-baba could be sleepy at a time like this."  
  
A little flushed at that small action he did to her, she asked, "O really, how?" But there was no response, for the hanyou had fallen asleep. 'Kawaii!!!' She rubbed his arm. 'One of the rare times you see him so calm and peaceful.' He clearly showed his dependency and trust in her by fully letting his guard down. "Inuyasha." She sighed and just sat there, thinking of how the furyou houshi and taijiya acted so unusually earlier. 'What has gotten into those two. Especially *Sango-chan! Who'da thought *SHE'D 'make the move' to *Miroku-sama instead!' Her eyes widened, and a soft chuckle escaped her lips. 'Kinda comical though, when you think about it.' She smiled. "Heh, maybe some pervertedness rubbed off of *her due to hanging around that *houshi so much she denies it." she mumbled quietly to herself and rested her back on the wall.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A bird landed softly on Sango's forehead, startling her. She slowly rubbed her eyes. "Eh. what time is it." She then realized a warm figure by her side. 'Hey, it's me, er. Miroku heheh. Almost forgot about that.'  
  
Miroku felt something rustling next to him. He leisurely yawned.  
  
Sango smiled. "Ohayo, Miroku." She beamed at him.  
  
"Awake already, I see?" He gradually sat up, gazing at the scenery around them. He sighed. Not thinking beforehand, he cried, "You know, I think we need a bath."  
  
Sango's eyes turned a hue of red in an instant.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, well? Whatcha think, ne? I'm not too shabby for a newb, huh? ;) Heh, well, not sure what to do for the next chapter. Hmm. *Lies in bed and thinks* 


	5. Crossfire

Jasna-chan Turning the Tables Chapter 6: Crossfire  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't written in awhile, :-/ I've been pretty busy with tons of projects, exams, tests, etc. not to mention my social life. Keh, whatever I'm typing now that's all that counts. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I'll put it simply this time: Inuyasha is the property of Takahashi-san. There, happy?  
  
Key:  
  
'*This is the mysterious voice in Sango's and Miroku's head*' 'This is someone thinking' (This is me talking)  
  
When there is a * next to Sango or Miroku's name, it means that person is referring to their body. Example: "*Sango(referring to Sango's body, and Miroku is in her body), what were you thinking?!" Kagome yelled. Sango(actual Sango, not her body) stared hopefully at Miroku(actual Miroku, not his body) for him to say something sensible.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha's rosary beads pulsed, and he slammed into the ground. "You." he growled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome snobbishly turned her head away. "Keh!" She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
Kaede's, Miroku's, and Sango's eyes all widened.  
  
Miroku gazed at the young priestess. "Kagome-sa-" Sango quickly nudged at Miroku. "Err, Kagome-chan, I see a bit of Inuyasha is starting to rub off." Sango and he both chuckled silently to themselves.  
  
"Yea maybe it's because you two have been hanging around each other a little too much." Sango cleared her throat and smirked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's cheeks blazed a hue of red. The hanyou hastily retorted, "Shut up you-!"  
  
Kagome covered his mouth before he could finish and angrily stared at Miroku, defensively exclaimed, "O yea, then what's with YOU groping *Miroku- sama all of a sudden and," she shifted her gaze onto Sango and pointed her finger accusingly at her, "YOU yelling 'Hentai!' and smacking *her," she pointed back at Miroku, "on the cheek!?"  
  
"Yea it's like you two switched brains or something. Crazy." Inuyasha rubbed at the soreness on his back from the earlier sitting.  
  
Sango bit her lip and side-glanced back at Miroku, who was fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "We. we can't explain." She stuttered in defeat and gazed down at the floor.  
  
"Keh! What a dumbass excuse!" Inuyasha snickered.  
  
Sango's head shot back up. She snarled and gaped dangerously at the laughing hanyou, who abruptly stopped and hastily scrambled behind Kagome. "A.and now you're freaking me out with one of those stares that I thought only pissed-off women can make, *Miroku!"  
  
Miroku was confused. "Wait I didn't do-," Sango, clearing her throat, again cut him off. "I mean-"  
  
Kagome scratched her head. "*Sango-chan, are you feeling alright?" She crawled over to Miroku and studied his face. "You look a little pale," and she turned back to Sango, looking over her face too. "And so do you!" 'What were they doing when they were gone? Did they catch something?'  
  
As if she were saying her thoughts aloud, Kaede finally spoke up from her silence. "Must be from all this bickering you bouzos have been doing." She sighed impatiently.  
  
"Kaede-baba, you've finally actually said something, ne?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
Kagome ignored his comment and thought up of a plan, suddenly blurting, "Maybe you two need a bath!" 'Yeah, and now I can finally discover what the hell is going on with *her and *Miroku-sama!' She smiled proudly to herself.  
  
Sango lost her breath and gradually twisted her head over to the houshi. His eyes were sparkling (I wonder why...). 'O Kami no! Do I even want to know what he's thinking?!' Before Miroku could speak up, she cried out, "Bu- but maybe Mi- eh, *Sango shouldn't bathe with you this time, Kagome- ch.-sama, right, *SANGO?" She glanced treacherously at the monk.  
  
Miroku grinned sheepishly at the exterminator. "Eh, yea, I think that's a good idea." He gulped and stole a glance back at Kagome, who looked shot down. "I- I'm not mad at you, Kagome-chan! It's just. for a change once in awhile is all! .And. and I need to reorganize all my thoughts together." He rubbed his head.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Or it could be that *Miroku is thinking of bathing with *Sango instead, Kagome. You know how his mind works." He paused, and then wondered, "And for some reason *Sango is agreeing to this?" An eyebrow rose, and he glanced suspiciously at Miroku.  
  
"I never even said that!" Sango exclaimed innocently.  
  
'Mou, *Miroku-sama is really not feeling too well.' Kagome sighed and shook her head. "*Miroku-sama, he said if *Sango was agreeing to this, not you. We all know you'd go bathe with *Sango-chan in a heartbeat if the opportunity should arise." She cleared her throat. "Or, are you actually turning your ways? Or maybe, *Sango-chan DOES agree.or."  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped simultaneously and glanced back at each other. "We have to do something!" Sango whispered frustratingly at Miroku.  
  
The monk gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Yea, how about we get out of here before they figure out the secret!" he murmured back. They both turned back to the miko and hanyou who were gazing skeptically at them.  
  
'O shit they're probably thinking we.' Sango shook her head and quickly exclaimed, "Alright alright! Let's get this straight. Mi- eh, *Sango, and I will bathe by ourselves SEPARATELY, one at a time! *Sango is not holding anything against you, Kagome-sama, she just needs to be alone for awhile, same with me, RIGHT?" She stared back at Miroku, and he nodded in agreement. She scooted over and whispered harshly (and a little too loudly I might add) in his ear, "And I'll be watching you."  
  
Miroku nodded again. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't touch anything." He winked at the flushed taijiya. 'Ooh I can't wait!' He smirked evilly. "Well, I best better be going!" He swiftly got up and started out of the hut.  
  
"And I'll . guard you in case danger is in the midst!" Sango uneasily followed behind him, sensing all of the gaping stares pounding on the two. She quickly pushed the houshi forward. "Go faster bouzo!" she murmured impatiently at him.  
  
Miroku quickly considered what the others were probably thinking about them. He tried to reason out something Sango would normally do and abruptly cried, "Uh, *Houshi-sama! Stop following me you hentai!" He quickly turned around and lightly slapped Sango so as not to hurt her so much. He flashed a quick wink at her.  
  
Sango blinked in surprise and shook her head, understanding the situation, and replied, "Eh, I'm not going to spy on you! I'm uh just going to guard the surrounding area!"  
  
'Damnit, Sango wouldn't be that dumb to just believe that crap ass excuse.... if I ever did say that.' Miroku was deep in thought. 'What to say. I know!' He grinned in triumph. "Alright then. Kirara!" The tiny neko youkai sauntered over to her mistress' body, confused. "Keep an eye on that *pervert. If *he tries to come closer to me when I'm bathing, you know what to do." He grinned as Kirara mewed in understanding.  
  
'Excellent thinking Miroku! Damn, he knows me really well, doesn't he?' Sango just barely controlled a blush from showing and continued to shove the monk out of the hut. "Whatever whatever just go!" She could still feel the others staring at them and quivered a bit. 'We have to get out of here!'  
  
Miroku stumbled onto the gravel outside of the hut and quickly proceeded a good distance from the hut so the rest of the group could not hear them. "Yeesh you're a little anxious now aren't you!" He straightened Sango's kimono he was wearing and sighed. "I must say, my pervertedness must've still lingered in my body when we switched, dear Sango."  
  
Sango's eyes twitched in annoyance. "I am not! I just wanna get out of that room! They kept staring at us like we were-" she paused and thought, then added, "like we were kissing or something!" She covered her mouth just as fast as Kagome did previously. 'Did I say that out loud?!' She smacked her head and quickened her pace towards a nearby hot spring, trying to avoid a certain monk.  
  
'She got embarrassed over saying something like that? But. why? Maybe. Gah, in your dreams, Miroku.' He shook his head and caught up with her. "Sango! Sango what's wrong? What did I do?!"  
  
Sango turned around and laughed nervously. "No- nothing! I guess I'm just eager to. get in the spring!" She then abruptly halted in front of a moderately sized spring luminous in the brightening forest while Kirara slowly climbed onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango scooted over and whispered harshly in his ear, "And I'll be watching you."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just barely heard it and sighed. 'Here we go again. And this time *he's dumb enough to actually tell her that *he's gonna spy on *her.' They both shook their heads. 'Baka.'  
  
(Moving along.) Miroku nodded again. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't touch anything." He winked at the flushed taijia and smirked evilly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched (kawaiiness!). 'Did I just hear.what I thought I heard!?'  
  
(Meanwhile.) Kagome was in a similar state of being shocked and appalled. '*She. APPROVED of it?!' Kagome pinched herself. 'Ah! I'm not dreaming!? What the hell!?'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other in bewilderment and turned back to the other two when Miroku blurted out, "Well, I best better be going!" He swiftly got up and started out of the hut.  
  
"Yea! And I'll . guard you in case danger is in the midst!" Sango uneasily followed behind him and quickly pushed the houshi forward. "Go faster bouzo!" She murmured impatiently at him.  
  
"That was gayest excuse he's ever come up with." Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome whispered back, "Knock on wood!" The two snickered as they both tapped lightly on the hut's flooring. (Just to clear things up: I dunno if the Japanese know the meaning of that saying, but o well, I'm American, I'm the author, so too bad :P)  
  
Miroku suddenly blurted out, "Uh Houshi-sama! Stop following me you *hentai!" He quickly turned around and lightly slapped Sango, flashing a quick wink at her.  
  
'Hmm, at least *Sango is starting to act normal again. but why did *she only slap *him lightly? And what's with the winking?' Inuyasha and Kagome's minds were both flooding with intriguing questions.  
  
(Continuing.) Sango blinked in surprise, then she swiftly replied, "Eh, I'm not going to spy on you! I'm uh just going to guard the surrounding area!"  
  
Miroku sat there, thinking, then grinned in triumph. "Alright then. Kirara!" Kirara sauntered over to her mistress' body, confused. "Keep an eye on that *pervert. If *he tries to come closer to me when I'm bathing, you know what to do." He grinned as Kirara mewed in understanding.  
  
'*Sango never allowed that before... *she knows Kirara would never hurt *Miroku, so what's the point?' Kagome retorted, "But-"  
  
Sango apparently did not hear Kagome (refresh of memory: maybe she is busy thinking about other things. ^^;) so she quickly interrupted and continued to shove the monk out of the hut. "Whatever whatever just go!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths hung wide open as their eyes trailed the two disappearing figures heading out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes twitched as he pointed a shaking finger in the direction the two had gone. "Eh, eh.."  
  
Kagome was also quite speechless. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself again, trying to convince herself that what actually happened was all just some crazy illusion. She turned to the gaping hanyou and shook his shoulders back and forth. "Tell me I'm going crazy Inuyasha! I thought I just heard-"  
  
Inuyasha managed to stutter out a "The- the world is coming to an end." he moaned and bowed his head as Kagome, feeling a bit lightheaded from the previous scene, collapsed into his lap, trembling and gripping his haori. (awww!) Inuyasha reddened a bit and plopped his arms around her.  
  
Kaede, silent as ever, spoke up. "Maybe they finally confessed to each other last night, ne? But don't worry about them, they'll be fine." She sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
'How can she be calm about this!' Kagome shuddered. "What if this really is the work of the dark ener-"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention (what a surprise...) and interrupted. "Wait wait hold on! Kaede-baba, you're saying 'they'll be fine.' doing what?!"  
  
'What am I? A ghost!? That's the second time I was ignored!' Kagome grunted and buried her face more in Inuyasha's haori in annoyance. 'Inuyasha no baka!'  
  
Kaede, not noticing Kagome's pouting, sighed and replied back to the hanyou, "Well, with that furyou *houshi it's not unusual to come about. And seeing how *Sango unusually accepted a thing like.that."  
  
Kagome's head popped out of Inuyasha's haori. "Kaede baa-chan! They wouldn't!" '.Would they.?' She next promptly cried, "Be-besides, *Sango- chan would've told me if anything was up!" She beamed confidently.  
  
"Yea. *Miroku would've done the same to me!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kaede held her hands up. "Alright alright! Think what you want. I'm taking a nap." She got up and walked sluggishly into her bedroom.  
  
"We all just woke up about an hour or two ago." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Well, old people are lazy like that." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She lightly punched him in the chest.  
  
The half-dog demon smiled comfortingly at her. 'Kagome.' He shuddered and started to get up, but remembered that she was still resting on his lap. 'Hmm, should I push her off or. I know!' "Hey, Kagome." Before she could respond, she was being tossed up into the air.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha don't scare me like that!" She shrieked as she landed softly on the floor again.  
  
"I was bored! The other two are getting all the action while we just sit her gaping at them!" Inuyasha replied innocently and stood up. He grinned and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the hut. "And I still am bored, mind you!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried not to stumble. "Where are we going!?"  
  
Inuyasha slowed down. "Well, I dunno. Just somewhere out of that hut, I guess. I wanna do something!" He then grinned slyly. "Hey, why don't we go see how the twisted couple is doing?"  
  
Kagome's eyes enlarged and she gasped. "Inuyasha osuwari!" The ground lightly shook as Inuyasha's face once again met the earth. "Is this pervertedness spreading to your head too?!" she barked.  
  
Inuyasha growled and leisurely stood up again. "No I just want to see if the old lady was right! And. IF she is." he quivered at the thought, "we'll leave ASAP! I promise!"  
  
An eyebrow rose as the miko studied the hanyou standing in front of her. "Alright. I trust you then."  
  
"Heh! Good then!" He speedily swooped Kagome onto his back and dashed into the direction of the nearby hot spring.  
  
"I dunno about this, Inuyasha." Kagome bit her lip as the steaming, sparkly water gradually came into view.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: You know, I just noticed my fic is a little slow-paced, kind of like the anime. Heh, ironic. Well, I don't like rushing things. But anyways, whatcha think? Chapter 7's comin up! 


End file.
